Brandon Emerson
☩ Brandon Emerson ☩ Son of Hermóðr (Hermod) This Character Belongs to SpellThorn65 Page last updated on 20th April 2013 General Personality Brandon is really a kind and caring person, but since he was always treated coldly by his mother, he developed a cold outer persona. People just need to stick with him for a while to see what kind of person Brandon really is. He's accustomed to fighting professionally (albeit illegally), so he wouldn't mind fighting to protect his friends. Brandon's personality turned darker since the death of his girlfriend, but he tried not sulk in front of other people, although he's often found staring sadly into the distance when he's alone. |- | |} History Brandon was born from the union of Hermóðr (Hermod) - the Norse god of war spirit and bravery - and a mortal woman named Evlyn Emerson. The story started when his mother was still a teenager. Evelyn was a wild teenager. She used drugs and drank alcohol excessively. One night after a wild party, Evelyn was drunk and passed out on the side of the street. That was when Hermóðr found her. Although Evelyn was a junkie and a drunk, she had a beautiful face with strong and determined visage, and so she attracted Hermóðr's attention and he brought her with him. When Evelyn woke up the next day, she saw Hermóðr for the first time and she was instantly fallen in love to the war-spirit god. Since the attraction was mutual, they both quickly overwhelmed by lust and shared their bed together. Hermóðr never told Evelyn about who he really was. After their first meeting, they just met sporadically and unexpectedly - or at least that was how Hermóðr made the condition to look like. And each of their meetings always ended with them sharing their bed. After Evelyn met Hermóðr a few times, she finally got pregnant. She was devastated because she felt that she was too young to have a child of her own, so Evelyn considered aborting her pregnancy. That was until Hermóðr appeared in Evelyn's dream where he told her not to do so, and Erica finally decided to follow Hermóðr's request and kept her pregnancy. Evelyn gave birth to her son, Brandon, on the 28th April 1993, but because of Evelyn's past criminal records and history with drugs - plus she also dropped out of school - it was very hard for her to find a job. With no money, Evelyn and Brandon were forced to live on the street. Whenever Evelyn had enough money, she rented a place for Brandon and herself to live in. Unfortunately, Evelyn's luck wasn't very good and they had to live on the street more often than not. Evelyn still had feelings toward Hermóðr, and since Brandon's face resembled Hermóðr's face so much, Evelyn acted cold to her own son whose face always reminded her of her lost love. In turn, Evelyn's way of treating him made Brandon developed a cold personality too. His mother never told Brandon anything about his father, so Brandon really didn't have any idea about his mother. How he looked like, how he acted, Brandon knew nothing of it. What he did know was, he was angry at his father for leaving him and his mother, and he felt that his life would be somewhat better if only his father didn't leave. To survive, Evelyn got her money from selling drugs on the street. And she also pushed Brandon since he was 12 years old to fight in underground fighting matches where she'd get paid according to how good Brandon performed in his fights. Brandon knew what he was doing was not right, but he thought that he needed to do it to survive, and so he did what his mother told him to. But one night when Brandon was 16 years old, the stakes for the fight were raised, and Brandon was suppose to fight to the death against another kid. Being a demigod, it wasn't hard for Brandon to win against a frail and emaciated mortal kid, even though Brandon himself was not well-fed. When the time came for Brandon to deliver his finishing blow, his conscience stopped him. The kid he was about to kill was also a human being. Brandon couldn't bring himself to kill his opponent. The audience was furious and they shouted for Brandon to finish his opponent, but Brandon already made his decision and he walked out of the fight. His mother was beyond angry. She disavowed him and said that she wouldn't want to see Brandon ever again. Brandon didn't really care. Instead he felt relieved because he didn't have to see his mother ever again, which meant he didn't have to fight against his will anymore. Brandon then wandered around the city, trying to live and survive on his own, until one day he crossed two people. The first was a girl named Erica, and the other was a boy named Warren who walked in a weird way. Warren was a satyr, and he was on a journey to take Erica – herself a demigod – to a camp where demigods could live in peace. Warren sensed Brandon's existence when he and Erica was passing the city, and he decided to look for this demigod, and that was why they met with Brandon. Finding out that there was a place where he might be able to live in peace, Brandon quickly asked to come with Warren and Erica to the camp, a request Warren gladly granted. So the three of them started their journey to the camp. Along the way, Brandon and Erica grew closer to each other. So close, in fact that they became a couple in no time. So close that they lost each of their virginity to each other. Warren thought that his duty was to bring these demigods to the camp safely. What they did together was none of his business, so Warren just kept quiet about Brandon and Erica's relationship. Unfortunately their journey didn't go smoothly. A monster attacked their small group and the monster managed to kill Erica. Brandon went into a rage and attacked the monster ceaselessly, giving Warren the chance to kill the monster with his weapon. After the monster was killed, Brandon and Warren buried Erica. Brandon was beyond consolation. He just found for the first time a person that really loved him, and now he lost that person so quickly. Warren took Erica's dagger and gave it to Brandon. Brandon wanted to stay near Erica's grave forever, and thought to abandon his journey to camp. Fortunately Warren was able to convince Brandon that that was not what Erica would want Brandon to do, so they continued their journey. After a long journey, Brandon and Warren finally reached the camp. After waiting for a few days, Brandon was finally claimed by his father, Hermóðr. Background Info Physical Family Info Hermóðr, Norse god of war spirit and bravery Weapons & Possessions Brandon's dagger, a memento of Erica Abilities Offensive *The children of Hermóðr are able to drive themselves into a berserk mode where they become fearless, stronger, quicker, and faster, but they also become unable to distinguish between friend and foe. Defensive *The skin of Hermóðr's children are somewhat more resistant to physical attacks and pain, although they can still get wounded. Passive *The children of Hermóðr are innately braver than other demigods. *The children of Hermóðr will emit an intimidating aura while being in the middle of a fight because they always fight wholeheartedly, and this somehow makes most people uncomfortable when fighting against them. Supplementary *The children of Hermóðr feel more alive while in the midst of fighting, and it can be addicting to them. Traits *The children of Hermóðr are brilliant battlefield commandos, but they are horrible at making strategies. Just tell them what to do and send them on their way to do it, never ask them to come up with a plan, they will just give you a frontal full-scale attacks kind of strategy. *The children of Hermóðr are very good equestrians. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Norse Demigod